


Vodka Tastes Better with Maple

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia slowly stood up and opened his eyes, which is when his heartbeat once again skyrocketed when he looked over at the bed. There was a small man curled up asleep, wearing what looked to be one of his shirts. Ruscan. A smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Tastes Better with Maple

Canada looked up at the huge mansion, wondering why he had even come. Russia had sent him an invitation in the mail to his birthday party, but that didn't mean he had to go. Canada sighed and decided that he should at least go in, of only for a bit. He sucked in a breath, gathering his courage, and lightly knocked on the door. He let out a relieved breath when Lithuania opened the door, welcoming him in. They talked politely for a few minutes before Lithuania excused himself and Canada stepped into the living room, where the party was in full swing. America was slow dancing on the coffee table with a hamburger that was wearing a birthday hat, England glaring from a corner at anyone who came near the small country as he chugged a bottle of rum and mumbled to his imaginary friends. France was in another corner, flirting with a very startled Seychelles who was pressed against the wall while Prussia held back a very pissed Hungary who was lovingly petting the side of her frying pan as she glared daggers into his back. Canada shook his head, thinking that he would never understand his family. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Sweden carrying a giggling Finland bridal style into of the rooms, quickly closing it behind him. He watched as South Korea jumped from behind the couch, groping a surprised China as Japan appeared out of nowhere, taking pictures. Canada sighed and went over to the small bar in the corner and sat down on a stool. Might as well try to have fun, he thought as he called over the bartender, who turned out to be a very calm Estonia.  
Russia was having the worst day ever. First, he came home to find most of the countries trashing his place, saying that they were celebrating his 'birthday', which wasn't until November 7th. It was June. The few that had brought presents gave him weird crap, like a burger with what looks like lipstick on it. Even worse, they had drank all of his alcohol, so he couldn't scare them or drink his bad mood away. If something doesn't change my mood and fast, someone's getting a head full of pipe. He was thinking the tupitsa who was dancing on his expensive table. Russia sighed and was turning around to try to find the Baltic nations when he spotted Belarus. Unfortunately, she also spotted at him. She visibly leered and stalked over to him, an evil glint in her eyes. Russia shivered, walking as quickly as he could, not wanting to start the chase.

"Oh brooootherrr, I have a surprise for yooouuu." At that, Russia began to run, damn the consequences, He ran down many halls, until he saw France holding a door open as he whispered for him to get in.

"Spasibo,"he whispered as he passed him, locking the door after France quickly closed it. He heard Belarus footsteps and he sat on the floor, closing his eyes as his heart beat erratically. He heard her stop as she growled at France to tell her where her fiancee was. France must pointed in a direction, for she quickly ran off. After a few minutes, when his heartbeat was back to normal, he slowly stood up and opened his eyes, which is when his heartbeat once again skyrocketed when he looked over at the bed. There was a small man curled up asleep, wearing what looked to be one of his shirts. He had long eyelashes that made him look slightly feminine, and his hair was the color of pale sunlight. His skin was a creamy pale that made Russia want to bite and suck on it, especially on the delicate neck. The shirt was so big on the male that it reached the end of his thighs. In fact, if the man moved his legs just a bit, he would be able to see- The lids flickered open and Russia saw the most beautiful violet he had ever seen. He snapped out of his small trance, a tad bit guilty about how he had been ogling him, as the man sat up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, the shirt moving just a bit. The male lowered his arms and brought one to his eye as he rubbed it, peering up at Russia. As recognition slowly drifted through his eyes, the man smiled at him.

"Privet, Russia." He giggled, slowly getting off the bed and walking in front of him.

"I couldn't find you to give you your birthday present, but Papa told me that if I waited in here, you'd come, and you did! Of course, I kind of fell asleep waiting for you." He giggled again and swayed. Russia grabbed him by the hips to keep him still. The man was so skinny that his hands easily touched. The mysterious male wrapped and hooked his arms above Russia's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I still need to give you my gift," the man purred, their noses touching. Russia tried to calm himself down, though it was near impossible when there was a sexy, drunk man hanging off of him as his eyes practically screamed, 'fuck me!' He swallowed and tried to speak.

"What is your gift?" He was concentrating so hard on trying to calm down that he didn't resist when the man brought his knee up and slowly pushed both them onto the bed.

"What are you doi-" He was cut off by soft lips against his own. He was so surprised that he didn't respond. The man pulled back, frowning. He leaned down next to his ear.

"Do you know who I am?" Russia shook his head. The man softly bit his ear, making Russia emit a gasp.

"You can call me Mathew. Remember it, cause you'll be yelling it when you come. By the end of the night, you'll never forget." Russia, using all of his will to push the man back until he was

"You sure this isn't some stupid drunk decision? I won't stop later even if you say so, and I'd rather not take someone unwillingly, no matter what the other countries say." Mathew giggled and lowered his head until he was whispering into Russia's neck.

"Honey, I've never felt better in my entire life. Now are you going to fuck me, or do I have to go fuck myself?" Russia, who had been using every last bit of his self-control not to just push the man down and pound into his ass, snapped. Keeping a hand on Mathew's hips, he fisted his other hand in Mathew's hair, roughly pulling him into a bruising kiss. Mathew didn't react for a few seconds, but when Russia licked his lips, he quickly opened his mouth and wrapped his own tongue around Russia's. When they had to stop for air, Mathew pulled back slightly, a small trail of saliva connecting them. Russia smirked, panting a bit from the kiss.

"Now, is that all you want to give me for my birthday? I though you had more." Mathew smirked and tapped the large nation's nose.

"Good things come to boys who wait." Ivan used his hold on Mathew's hip to roll them over so their positions were switched.

"It's a good thing I'm not a boy then, isn't it?" He growled as he softly bit the smaller man's neck. As he unbuttoned each bit on the shirt, he alternated between biting, licking, and harshly sucking the newly exposed skin, leaving a trail of hickeys down to the man's vital regions. He tapped the erect tip, smirking as Mathew shivered, a light blush spreading.

"N-no fair."   
Russia tilted his head. "What do you mean?"   
Mathew pouted. "You're still dressed." Russia lightly chuckled and sat up. As he took off his coat and scarf, Mathew pulled his legs from beneath him. He looked at him questioningly, but as he unbuttoned his own shirt, he was answered. Mathew had gotten on his hands and knees, pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Mathew's breath wrapped around his cock. Russia mentally thanked whatever higher power exists that he had decided to not wear underwear as Mathew pushed down his pants and lightly traced a large vein. Russia shuddered as Mathew took a dainty lick from the tip, his tongue going into the thin slit. The hand in the small man's hair grabbed onto him even more as he took the large man into his mouth. Russia growled as Mathew deep-throated him. Mathew sat down on his knees as he brought a hand up to pump and touch where he couldn't reach and used the other to fondle Russia's balls. After a few minutes, Mathew let go, leaning his head back as he looked up at him. His eyes were slightly closed, glazed over with lust, and his face was a beautiful pink. Russia almost came from the sight. Mathew licked his lips.

"What do I call you? I'd rather not scream 'Russia' later." Russia thought as best as he could and gave him his human name.

"I am Ivan." Mathew repeated the name, rolling it on his tongue as he traced a finger back and forth on Ivan's cock. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"Mne eto nravitsya." He bent down and placed a soft kiss. With a deep growl, Ivan came on his face. Mathew looked surprised for a minute, before he smirked up at him.

"Someone's eager. Or do you really like it when I speak Russian?" Ivan slowly nodded, blushing a bit about the cum on Mathew's face.

"It sounds good, coming from your mouth." Ivan pushed him down.

"It will sound better when you're moaning it." He brought three fingers up to his mouth.

"Sosatʹ." Mathew wrapped his mouth around them, using his tongue to get them thoroughly wet. Ivan quickly became hard at the sight, with Mathew eagerly sucking and making those soft moans. When he deemed them ready, he pulled them out, a soft popping noise being heard. Mathew pouted from the loss of contact, but gasped when the first finger quickly pushed in. Ivan slowly moved around inside, searching for a spot until he heard Mathew cry out and arch his back. He smirked to himself as he pushed in another finger, scissoring. After a bit, Ivan stuck in another a finger, ramming them against the spot. A flash of pain went through Mathew, but the small man ignored it as pleasure raced through his body. When Ivan decided that he was loose enough, he slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. Ivan slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed in Mathew's warmth. Mathew whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ivan and digging his nails into his broad back. After a few minutes, he nodded for him to continue. Ivan slowly pulled out and thrust in again, a little faster.He started to go faster and harder until he was pounding into Mathew, his nails leaving trails of blood on his back. Eventually, Ivan spotted the bouncing curl above his head and thought about how Italy reacted whenever Germany touched it. He lowered his head and gently wrapped his tongue around it. Mathew screamed his name, his back and hips arching up as he came, tightening around Ivan. Ivan, surprised but excited by the reaction, thrust a few more time and came as well, growling Mathew's name. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Mathew and pulled him close, both of them falling asleep in each others arms.  
Hungary closed the laptop and turned her chair around, smiling up at Japan and France.

"I believe our work is done." The corner of Japan's mouth twitched and France began to laugh.

"Thank you, my dear. I couldn't have done it without you." Hungary smirked.

"Of course, there's no way you could do such an awesome job!" I've been around Prussia too much, she thought as she got up.

"I wasn't expecting Canada to do all that."

"But of course. He is my child after all." Hungary rolled her eyes as she helped Japan collect all of the equipment.

"Whatever. We're going home." France nodded.

"I'll go home as well. As soon as I do one thing."

Mathew eyes slowly opened. He was startled when he didn't recognize where he was. The pillow beneath him moved. He looked up and paled.

"Holy fucking maple," He muttered as he realized that he was sleeping on top of Russia, one of the scariest countries ever. He started to shiver as his eyes opened.

"Mmm, Mathew, is that you?" He froze.

"H-how do you know my real name, eh?" Russia smiled softly at him, tilting his head quizzically.

"You gave it to me last night, remember? You said that I would never forget it after last night." Mathew blushed more and more as he recalled the night before. He groaned as he hid his face in the bed.

"Oh my maple, I've lost my virginity to a huge nation during a one-night stand. I've become my father." Mathew squeaked when he felt a hand softly but firmly, grab his chin and turn his face to Ivan. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Who says that this is one-night stand? I would like to see you again." Mathew looked uncertainly at him. "R-really?" Ivan nodded.

"There's no way I could forget you after last night. You are so beautiful, like an angel." Mathew blushed even more, but didn't resist when Ivan pulled him back to his chest.

"I guess we could go see hockey games or something..." Mathew mumbled. Ivan chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the bottle on the table next to him. He stretched out his arm and picked it up, bringing it close so he could read it.

"Maple Vodka?" Mathew looked up at him as he took off the top and tasted it. Ivan's eyebrows shot up.

"This is the best vodka I have ever had." There was still a single drop on his lips. Mathew unconsciously leaned forward, his tongue darting out as he licked it off.

"It tastes really good," he whispered as his face burned. Ivan smiled.

"It tastes very good, yes, but it tastes nowhere near as good as you." Ivan hugged him as Mathew nuzzled his neck, thinking that he could get used to Ivan's kindness. They eventually fell asleep, a soft smile on their lips.

 

Translations:

tupitsa-dumbass

Mne eto nravitsya.-I like it.

Sosatʹ.-suck


End file.
